The 5th Hunger Games
by Desstrea
Summary: You make the tributes in this story. You can help them out with scholorship money, but cannot control their death. Make your tribute, cross your fingers, and hope for the best! Rated T because of violence.
1. Make A Tribute

**Welcome to the 5th annual Hunger Games!**

**Here's how it works,**

**You answer these questions then post your answers in the review box. Once I get enough tributes, I will write the reapings, using your characters. You can answer questions on in the thrird chapter to earn_ sponsership money._ If your tribute is in need of something during the games you can buy it with your scholorship money. You can check to see what tributes your tribute will be competing with on the seconed chapter.**

Name:

District:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Age:

Family/ Friends:

Token:

Weapon:

Strength:

Weakness:

Reaped or Volunteered?

Reaction or Why volunteer?

History:

Allies?

Falls in love?

Other:


	2. What's Your Competition

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send in a tribute! I really am excited about this and can't wait to start. **

**OPEN SPACES:  
DISTRICT 3, 6, 10,11, and 12 male & female are open**

**DISTRICT 5,7, and 9 males are open**

* * *

District 1:

F: Amandla Stern ( Desstrea ) ( $5 )

M: Platinum Rhinestone ( SilverNight92 ) ($0)

District 2:

F: Ariadne Perreault ( Liquid Soul) ( $300 )

M: Caleb Kilder ( Artist Quest ) ( $135 )

District 3:

F:

M:

District 4:

F: Ember Alyssum ( CatosoneandonlyGirl ) ( $60 )

M: Aleksandr Emerson ( PercyJacksonReader) ( $35 )

District 5:

F: Thresa Haavox ( hungergamesfan223 ) ( $250 )

M:

District 6:

F: Heather Senrea ( artist quest ) ( $135 )

M:

District 7:

F: Birch Aaron ( artist quest ) ($ 135 )

M:

District 8:

F:

M:

District 9:

F: Deva Wison [ Diva ] ( Samlicker19 ) ( $270 )

M:

District 10:

F:

M:

District 11:

F:

M:

District 12:

F:

M:


	3. Questions

**I will PM You if you get a question wrong but not if you get it right. If you do not resieve a message within four days, assume you got it right.**

**Your points are displayed on chapter two.**

**Please write the question as well as the answer in the review. It helps a lot.**

**People started answering all the questions so I am only releasing three questions at a time.**

**Thank You!**

* * *

**10 Dollars:**

What are the mutts in the 74th hunger games made to look like?

**20 Dollars:**

What two birds made the Mockingjay?

**30 Dollars:**

How many kids does Katniss have?

A. None, she never wanted kids

B. One

C. Two

D. Three


	4. What You Can Get With Your Points

**PM me if you want to buy your character something during the games. Do not use review. You can not answer any more questions after the games have started, but you can still earn some during the reapings, on the train, and so on. But the seconed the gong souds I will delete the question chapter. Earn as much as you can now, the clock is ticking.**

**You will earn 10 dollars every person your character kills, but at the same time, killing someone is risking your characters life too.**

* * *

**5**** points:**

Bandages

Crackers

Water

Broth (Soup)

* * *

**10 Points:**

Loaf of bread

Single Knife

Matches

* * *

**15 Points:**

Sleeping Bag

Night Vision Goggles

Hat

* * *

**20 Points:**

Jerky

Coat

Socks

* * *

**25 Points:**

Blanket

* * *

**30 Points:**

Medicine

* * *

**40 Points:**

Throwing Knives

* * *

**50 Points:**

Bow and Arrow

Sword

Ax

Feast


	5. Rules

**RULES:**

1.) You can not answer questions after the games start

2.) PM me if you to buy something with you Sponsership money.

3.) PM me if there is something special you have in mind for your tribute to wear during the reapings, interviews, ect.

4.) If you want to know if you can buy something for your tribute that is not on the list of things you can buy, PM me.

5.) You get 10 dollars every time your tribute kills somebody

6.) YOU are in almost total control of what happens to your tribute. I will PM you BEFORE your character kills somebody, asking what you want your character to do.

7.) If you do not answer within 4 days, I will chose for you.

8.) No guns in the Hunger Games

9.) You can't answer more than three questions at a time

10.) Please tell me **lots **of details about your character! I need something to work with!

11.) You can not submit more than two tributes unless u have my permission.

12.) Let me know if your going on a vaction or something so I know i won't get an answer when I PM you

13.) I will let you know if I am going on a vaction & how long it will be so you know not to keep checking on the story but nothing is happening. My next vaction is some where between the end of June and the beginning of July.

14.) I will give u ten dollors for every tribute u send in.

* * *

**Thats all for now. The fate of your tribute is in your hands.**

**Thank you, CatosoneandonlyGirl ,for all the details you have given me about Ember. It helps a lot! And thanks artist quest for giving me three tributes.**


	6. D1 Reaping

**I can finally start on District One's reaping! Thank you me and _SilverNight92_ for Amandla & Platinum!**

* * *

**Amandla Stern**

**Reaping Day in District One**

**No**

I lie in my bed, shaking even though I am not cold. Today is the reaping. The first year didn't scare me a bit. I had been to training, I felt ready, but when I watched what happens in the Hunger Games, it gave me a wound that will never heal. It gave me scar. Not literally but mentally. I didn't know people would do that to each other. Even with five years of training and watching techniques, I still feel vulnerable.

"Amandla! Get up. There's no sleeping in today!" My mother, Alena calls.

I groan.

I go down stairs to find my mom _attempting_ to cook again. In the Dark Days we lost most of our money. We used to have cooks that made our meals, but then we couldn't pay them and they quit. Neither of my parents have ever had to cook before and apperently neither are good at it.

I pick through the eggs on my plate, tring to find the ones that aren't burnt completely.

"Don't worry. I'll get better eventually." she says when she notices me picking at my food.

Even if it wasn't burnt I don't think I couldv'e eaten much anyway. Remember, it's reaping day. The worst day of the year.

When I believe I have spread my food out enough to make it look I actually ate something, I go back upstairs to get dressed.

I put my long, brown hair back into a tight ponytail and put on a light yellow dress. I put on some brown sandals too with a small silver locket in the shape of a leaf. It is my favorite possession. My grandmother gave it to me before she passed.

My mom, dad, Ky, and I walk down to Town Square together where a make-shift stage is set up with an ugly Capitol lady standing on it.

My parents leave me and stand by their friends with the other people who are not edgible for the games.

I get pricked and a little drop of blood pops out from my skin. Even though this is the fifth time I have gotten blood drawn, I still flinch and cry out.

I go and stand in the roped of area marked for thirteen year olds.

The lady introduces herself as Gainell. She is different from the other escorts we have had for the past four years.

She introduces our mentor, Stephanie. We are one of the few districts who have a victor at all. The others just have peacekeepers.

"Ladies first!" Gainell shouts. She looks excited and people are being sentanced to death!

My heart pounds fiercley in my chest and I am breathing rapidly. She swirls her hand around in the bowl and shifts her feet excitedly.

_Please don't be. Please don't be me. Please don't be me. Please. Please. PLEASE!_

She lifts a slip out of the bowl and opens it up.

"Amandla Stern!"

No.

* * *

**Platinum Rhinestone**

**Reaping Day in District One**

**No Surprises**

I shake Metallic awake.

"C'mon you need to get dressed."

He gets up _very _slowly."I don't want to. "

"I know." I say as I walk towards the bathroom to change.

I put on a clean white shirt and some silver pants with the only pair of shoes that I have.

Even though we leave in one of the richer districts, Metallic and I are poor.

We weren't alway poor, but that was because my parents were alive and had a full time job. I have a job but I have school too, so I don't make near as much money.

My parents died in the Dark Days. Metallic was ten at the time, and I was twelve. Now I am seventeen, it has been five years. But not only five years of my parents being died, but five years of the Hunger Games.

I hate the Hunger Games. Why do more people have to die when enough have died already?

I look in the mirror and style my blond hair to the best of my abilties.

I push the door open to find Metallic sitting on the bed in a similar outfit only his pants are gold.

"Ahh. Great minds think alike."

We walk to the reaping will take place in utter silence.

We get our fingers pricked and I see Metallic flinch.

He heads off to the roped off section labeled for fifteen-year-olds and I walk to the one a little farther back for seventeen-year-olds.

A lady with a super big purple wig and dress walks up onto the stage. I hope she doesn't think that looks pretty, because to me, and probably everyone else here, she looks horrific.

"Hello!" she shouts, "My name is Gainell!"

Oh, this one is different. The last four years we had someone named Lily Rae, who usually dressed in blue or green.

Ah, tomato, tamoto; all look the same to me. Ugly and stupid.

She says something else that I don't hear then the music plays.

Next she intoduces Stephanie, one of the few victors that I am proud to say came from_ our_ district.

"Ladies first!" Gainell shouts.

I watch as her hand swirls around in the glass ball and after about ten seconeds she pulls out a slip.

"Amandla Stern!" She shouts. Why does she keep shouting when she has a microphone?

A petrified girl walks up to the stage. She looks about thirteen. Silent tears run down her face.

I hope someone volunteers for her, she is so young. She doesn't deserve this. None of us do.

No one does.

I swear under my breath.

"Now for the boys!" Gainell calls.

I am nervous, but it doesn't show.

"Platinum Rhinestone!"

* * *

**Amandla Stern**

**After Gainell Pulls Slip For Boys**

**Goodbye**

I watch as a boy walks up from the seventeen-year-old boys section. He looks around casually as he walks up to the stage. He looks as if he new for sure this would happen. The odds most not have been in his favor.

The odds were in my favor, though. My name was in there two times! Two times! Can you believe it. I hadn't signed up for tessere and I am only thirteen!

I am so short and thin and small, there is no way I can survive!

"We have our tributes! Amandla and Platinum!" Gainell shouts.

Gainell takes us into the Justice building to say our goodbyes to our friends and family.

I am still crying and repeting over and over and over in my head; _"Why did this happen to me? I don't deserve this! Why me? Why me?"_

I sit on the big pink couch in the Justice building for about ten seconeds before my parents burst through the door, both of them crying.

"I am going to miss you so, so much." My mother sobs. " I didn't think you were going to get picked."

"Nobody knew." I tell her.

"I knew I should've got you into training-" She yells at herself.

"Alena, there is no need to blame yourself." My father says to her, then turns to me, " You have to try and win."

My father looks at my mother for approval, when she nods he turns back to me.

"Amandla, we have something. Your mother is pregnant with a baby girl. We were waiting for the right time to tell you, I guess this is as good as any." My father informs me.

"What?"

"You're going to have a little sister." My mother says.

"You have to win... you desearve a chance to see her. She deseaves a chance to see her older sister. Please, please promise you will try." My father pleds.

"I will." I promise, but I know I won't be able to. I am going to die.

* * *

**Platinum Rhinestone**

**After taken into Justice Building**

**GoodBye**

I sit on a big neon green chair and wait for my brother and girlfriend. First my brother comes in, face drenched in tears.

He comes in and just weeps on my shoulder the whole time. Before he leaves I tell him Sparkles will take care of him.

Sparkles comes next. I can tell she is holding back tears.

"It's OK." I tell her."My brother was just here, you can let it out." I show her my soaked shirt.

She lets it all out and tears stream down her face like a river.

"I love you so much." She sobs.

"You have to keep it together once you leave, for Metallic."

She nods.

"You have to take care of him, now that i'm going to be gone."

"DONT TALK LIKE THAT!" She yells at me.

"YOU"RE GOING TO win and -." She fades back into sobs. "and come back to me."

A peacekeeper comes in and takes her away, and thankfully she pulls it back together.

* * *

**I still need more tributes! I had enough to start District one and I was iching to start but I still need all of the district three, eight, ten, eleven, and twelve. I need the males for districts 5, 6, 7, and 9. Please send in one. and if you already have, send another one. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And can someone volunteer to be a bloodbath tribute? Thanks,**

**Desstrea**


End file.
